Inuyasha trip
by TidalShock
Summary: When you're bored at school and you fall asleep this happens.


I am so bored, I thought. I looked at my cell phone and the time wasn't even close to 2 o'clock. I rested my head for a bit then looked up. The teacher was walking around the room, teaching I guess.

"Blah, Blah, Blah" that's all I heard "Blah, blah, freaking blah…"

Why can't this class be fun? Why can't I just fall asleep?

"O.k. now class…" she said, but I blacked her out, "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, yakity, yak, yak, dribble, dribble, dribble…" she handed out a paper. I read the directions then did as it said. There was some extra time so I put my head down and yawned.

"Chitter, chat…" the sound of my classmates ran together into one. They weren't too loud but they were annoying and they were gone. The sound of people talking was no more but the lovely chirp of a bird or the gentle sound of water splashing.

My throat felt dry as I listened to the water. I was thirsty and hungry but mostly I wanted to taste the water.

I felt a blast of air brush against my face and something soft tickled my cheek. I opened my eyes and sat up, in amazement.

There was no class room; I saw no teacher, no kids, and no sign of human life what-so-ever. Instead there was a stream flowing long and far and trees as far as the eye can see.

I crawled over to the stream, letting my hands slid against the soft warm grass. I shoved my face into the stream and drank as much water as I could while still holding my breath.

The cold water soothed my throat and my thirst. It slid down my throat and splashed into my empty stomach.

I pulled my head up to take a breath then shook the water off my face. I looked down into the steam and saw my reflection. I stared at the strange face and it stared back. I moved and it moved. I ran my hand through my hair and felt my ears.

The reflection was no trick, I had changed. My hair was longer and a shiny silver color with gold streaks and blue bangs. My ears were no longer on the side of my head but the top and they were like some sort of animals ears. Other than that my face was normal, and then I smiled at my reflection and saw my teeth were sharper with fangs. I opened my mouth then closed it. I studied my jaw and how it moved. I watched my teeth snap.

Suddenly I heard a sound, like thunder, coming my way. The sound grew and the more I sat there the louder and closer it came.

I stood up and had to fight to keep my balance. I fought to keep my balance and run at the same time but it seemed useless.

"Komochi!" I heard in a little voice, "Komochi, where are you?" I tried to ignore it, because I didn't know what a 'komochi' was, but the voice didn't stop. "Komochi!?!"

I gotta get outta here, I thought to myself. Then raccoon came out of nowhere and tackled me down. It pulled me down into a dark hole, then handed me a lamp, and lit it.

"Komochi, didn't you hear me calling you?" the raccoon said. It sounded like an old woman, "Komochi, didn't you feel that?"

"I, uh, um…" I was speechless, I mean what was I suppose to say to a talking raccoon!? "Um…" I tried to stand up but the hole was too small so I ended up hitting my head and collapsing back to the ground.

"Komochi, you can't stay here…" the old raccoon said, "You're getting too big. I think it's time for me to tell you about your father."

"My father?" I sat up so I could listen to the old raccoon.

"Yes, when I was younger, much younger, I was a master with trickery. I would turn into a beautiful young girl and trick men into giving me all of their money. One day I met a dog demon, but I didn't know. The mutt was clever, I tricked him but he tricked me, then you were conceived. I wished to keep you a secret but he found out. I refused to have you until he died. He agreed as long as I had you. He wanted me to give you this…" the old raccoon turned and sniffed around. It went around then stopped and stared to dig. She pulled out a long old sword and tossed it to me. "Its name is Tensuiga, use it well. Now go."

I turned around and crawled back out the hole. I popped out the hole and stood up. The old raccoon had followed me out.

"Be careful…" she said, "Oh! And your father had a son. He's name was…um… Se, Sei, Sesshomaru, I think. Find him and obey him as his little sister, Komochi…and I love you." She went back into the hole and pushed up dirt until it wasn't an open hole.

"Komochi…" I said, "I guess I could get use to that." I looked around and all the trees had been knocked down and the stream was muddy.

I held up Tensuiga then swung it. It looked like an old useless sword. The blade didn't even look sharp enough to cut a cake!

I took a deep breath and stated walking toward the sun as it was setting. I didn't know where to or what for but I knew I had to find this Sesshomaru and get his help. I couldn't stop until I found him so I continued on hoping the light will guide me to him. With my determination and this old useless sword, I can find him.


End file.
